battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
F2000
The F2000 is a bullpup Assault Rifle made by the Belgian firearms company FN Herstal. Designed in the late-1990s, the F2000 is a compact Assault rifle that fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round, allowing the F2000 to be deadly at medium range yet compact and easy to carry. A GL1 grenade launcher is attached to the weapon's handguard, while optics can be fitted to a Picatinny rail mounted on the top of the reciever. The F2000 has a high rate of fire compared to other assault rifles, 850 rounds per minute, and can use STANAG magazines from most NATO assault rifles. Because of the high fire rate, its flash suppressor is cut at an angle to direct the muzzle blast upwards to counteract the recoil it generates. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the F2000 is a tier-two unlock for the Assault class. The weapon comes with it's standard optic, as well as the GL1 under-barrel grenade launcher. Battlefield: Bad Company Only available in multiplayer, the gun isn't used very often because of the fact that it is only unlockable by being a Battlefield Veteran. The F2000 is an assault rifle with an extremely high rate of fire, making up for its lack of damage and moderate accuracy. For this, it is best used at close to medium ranges. It can easily overpower any SMG and assault rifle at these ranges, but at extreme distances it loses its power but can still be used effectively due to excellent bullet grouping. One of its main disadvantages is that due to its high rate of fire, it makes reloading frequent, although it has a relatively quick reload. The M16 can also be considered superior due to its lower rate of fire therefore conserving more ammunition and dealing more damage per bullet shot. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the F2000 Assault is first encountered on Sangre Del Toro. It is equipped only with iron sights and the default under-barrel grenade launcher. It is later encountered on Zero Dark Thirty equipped with a red dot sight in addition to its grenade launcher, used by an enemy after the flashbang. It is a good alternative to the XM8 Prototype, as it can fulfill the close range role of an SMG without the smaller cartridge or can equally be effective as a medium range assault rifle that can take on all troops, including those with Type 88 LMG's or KORD HMGs. In multiplayer, the F2000 is the third assault rifle issued to the Assault kit requiring 8,000 points to unlock. It has the highest rate of fire of all assault rifles, at the cost of low accuracy and power per shot. This makes it somewhat effective in close quarters combat, but hard to use effectively at longer ranges, much like an SMG. However, unlike an SMG, the F2000 has an attached GL1 grenade launcher, which gives the user an edge against opponents at medium range. The weapon can be modified by adding a Red Dot Sight or 4X Rifle Scope, when unlocked for the Assault kit. The iron sights on the gun are rather small, but are effective for pinpoint accuracy. It should be noted that even though aimed down the sights, the F2000 still has a slight spread which can be a nuisance at longer ranges. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, if a player attaches either a X4 Rifle Scope or Red Dot Sight onto it, the scope will disappear when they switch to their 40mm Shotgun. However, it returns when they switch back. *The F2000, like the SCAR-L, M24, M95, and the SPECACT weapons are the few guns to change their texture in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 depending on the environment being played in, with the F2000 sporting a black finish in snow environments and a tan finish in desert and tropical environments. Gallery File:BFBC_F2000.jpg|The F2000 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map, End of the Line. FN_F2000_tactical.jpg|The F2000's stats in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. 600px-BC2_F2000.jpg|A black F2000 with a Red Dot sight on the multipayer map Port Valdez in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. 700px-F2000BC2.JPG|A tan F2000 with a Red Dot Sight on the multiplayermap Valparaiso in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. External Links F2000 on Wikipedia Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2